


Hiding In Wait

by Elsie876



Category: Red Dwarf
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, M/M, Oral Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 18:15:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19431454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsie876/pseuds/Elsie876
Summary: When Cat goes to claim a broom closet as his, things take an unexpected turn.





	Hiding In Wait

Cat shouldn’t have watched. However, he’d never been any good at “should”. He was a Cat and Cats either did or did not. There was no should.

He watched the two monkeys get it on from the safety of a broom closet. He’d come here to claim it as his and now he was stuck inside while they swapped fluids. There was a distinct lack of tubes going down throats, but a lot of moaning, especially on Dormouse Cheeks’ end.

“Rimmer, you’re killing me!”

Non-Bud had his mouth over the real human’s shaft and Cat enjoyed watching far more than he thought he would. Non-Bud was a man and not even a real human. Nevertheless, his own cock still hardened and he imagined their mouths on his own perfect dick as he came. Having to stifle his scream just made it all the hotter.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted here: https://fail-fandomanon.dreamwidth.org/369518.html?thread=2157609326#cmt2157609326


End file.
